Lost in the Wind
by starvoidangel
Summary: Because of a treaty, Sokka has found himself forced to marry the prince of the Fire Nation. But of course, things never go as planned. Especially when both hate each other... AUfic SoZu
1. Fate Decides Our Paths

_Disclaimer: I do not own! (but I guess you people already knew that, huh?)_

_Warning: Slash. Boyxboy. Yaoi. Yes, people. This IS a SoZu fic. So if you people are against that, leave._

_Note: This is an AU story (alternate universe). Meaning the things in the show never happened. There is no war. There never was. Ozai is still mean and all, but he's a way better guy than in the show. Azula too. And Zuko's not his usual grumpy self that we saw in the first season._

_Also note that in this story, Sokka's the Prince of the Southern Water Tribe, which is a very successful tribe (resembles the Northern Water Tribe). So yeah._

_Oh! And I don't know what's the name of Sokka and Katara's father, so just bear with me. And Liang is owned by me._

_Sometimes you have to stand up high,  
And close your eyes,  
Savoring your dream,  
That was lost in the wind.  
--Lost in the Wind  
--SVA (yes, this IS by me)

* * *

_

"NO! I will _not_!"

A teenage boy with a short pony-tail declared loudly as he stamped his foot in a rather childish way.

"Sokka,--" Began a middle aged man, sitting in a kneeling position on a high platform overlooking the throne room. The man was dressed in traditional blue fur coat that was decorated with claws. Beside him sat a woman, she too dressed in traditional blue fur coat. Her long hair was braided into two separate strands, and then pinned up in a loop.

The teenage boy stomped his foot yet again. "You can't make me!"

This time, the man's patience ended and he stood swiftly. "Sokka, you know how much this treaty means to both our tribes! You _will_ honor it!"

"If this so-called 'treaty' is important to both our tribes, then why doesn't the Northern Water Tribe find someone to marry off?" Sokka snapped, obviously not caring.

The man sighed. "We have been over this many times, Sokka. The Southern Water Tribe is closer to the Fire Nation then the Northern Water Tribe. If the Fire Nation ever decided to attack, we would be the closer target; and visa versa.—"

Sokka let out an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes. "But—"

"Listen to your father, nephew." The woman spoke up, looking down strictly at him. "This treaty is vital, especially with the rumors of what is going on in the Fire Nation. The Earth Kingdom has already made a treaty and so have the Air Nomads."

"But Aunt Liang! Why can't the Earth Kingdom or Air Nomads—"

"Because the Earth Kingdom and Air Nomads have vital trade ports to bargain with. The Water Tribes do not. Now shape up young man! I did not raise you to act like a spoiled brat! You're fiancée is on his way already and will be here in two days. So get your act together!" The woman snapped, her eyes hardening. "Now go and start practicing your manners!"

Sokka shot her a glare before glancing at his father, only to receive a gesture for him to leave. Snarling, he spun around and marched out of the throne room.

Liang huffed as she watched him go before standing. "I pray that the bride-to-be is a strong spirited one." She huffed again. "For against that hard-headed boy, he will need it."

The man sighed as he nodded in agreement. "Why can things never go easily?" He muttered quietly to himself, but Liang heard.

Turning to the man, her eyes softened. "Do not worry, Hakoda. I will make sure the boy will be courteous."

Hakoda nodded quietly again, though still looked unsure. "Just don't go too hard on him, Liang."

Liang scoffed. "When have I ever gone easy on anyone?" She smiled then at the laughter from Hakoda.

* * *

Sokka glared at the floor as he stomped down the wide hallway. _It's not fair!_ He thought to himself angrily. _Why do I have to marry that Fire Nation brat? I bet it's just some plot to make me miserable!_

Growling, he turned a corner and stopped abruptly in order to avoid running into two girls. One of them had her hair braided and two strands pinned up in a loop, while the other had most of her white hair pinned up while the rest was braided into two separate braids. Neither of the two were wearing their coats, but then again, he wasn't wearing his either.

"Hey Sokka!" Both greeted. "Where have you been?"

"Hey Yue, Katara." He muttered, then sighed. "I've been talking to father and Aunt Liang."

"Oh…" Katara said. "When will your fiancée arrive?"

Sokka frowned. "In two days."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he won't be so bad." Yue offered, but it did not help.

"I'm going to my room. See you both later." Sokka answered dejectedly as he passed them.

Katara made to go after him, but was stopped by Yue. "Don't. Let him be. He'll get used to it."

"I know." Katara replied, then sighed. "I just hope his fiancée isn't a total jerk like that Hahn guy was."

Yue laughed. "Hahn was an idiot. I'm just glad Liang saw and tipped father off."

Katara nodded. "Yeah. Uncle Arnook wasn't happy with him either…" She snickered. "Although I do feel bad for Hahn…him getting a lifetime job as a stable boy in punishment…" Both laughed at that.

Yue smiled. "Want to go outside for a little fun?"

Katara grinned. "You bet. Did you bring the flour?"

Yue shook her head. "But I know where we can get some! The boys won't know what hit them!" And they both took off, giggling at their plans.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sokka was lying on his king-sized bed, sulking. "It's not fair!" He murmured to himself as he grabbed a pillow and just threw it without looking.

"Oomph!"

Sokka jumped and sat up, looking wildly around, before catching sight of his tattooed friend in the doorway, holding the pillow in confusion.

"Oh. It's you." Sokka grumbled as he plopped back down onto the bed. "What do you want, Aang?"

Aang looked up from the pillow and grinned. "Just came to visit a friend." He replied happily, before cocking his head. "What's wrong?"

Sokka shot him a glare. "Oh nothing! Just the fact that I'm being _forced_ to _marry_ some complete _stranger_!"

Aang rolled his eyes as he walked over and sat down on the bed. "It won't be so bad, Sokka—"

"So bad! _So bad!_" Sokka screeched, covering his head with a pillow. "That's all everybody says! But how do _they_ know? How do _you_ know! You haven't been _forced_ into some arranged marriage!"

Aang sighed. "You're right. I _don't_ know. But what I _do_ know, is that being the Avatar, I get to meet a lot of people, _including_ your fiancée. And I don't think he's that bad. Once you get to know him, he's actually pretty nice—"

"So he's a goody-goody two shoes, now? Probably it's all just an act…" Sokka growled, rolling onto his stomach.

Aang shook his head. "Would you just listen—"

"Excuse me."

Both looked up at the servant standing in the doorway.

"It's time for the Prince's lessons." The servant continued apologetically.

Sokka groaned and rolled off the bed before following the servant.

Aang sighed. "We'll talk later, Sokka!" He called after his friend, then shook his head at the groan.

* * *

"Urgh. This is so not fair…"

A teenage boy with brilliant golden eyes muttered as he sat on the edge of the bed, glaring at the wardrobe in front of him. He was wearing a simple white shirt and simple plain black pants, and had his long hair pulled back into a pony-tail. Sighing again, he was interrupted in his train of thought and self-pity by a knock on the door. Fearing it was his uncle coming to check on him, he sprang to his feet and quickly jerked open the wardrobe door, calling for the person to come in as he pretended to be looking through his clothes.

"Relax, Zuzu." A sharp, feminine voice echoed in the small room, as the person stepped inside and closed the door. "You're not dressed yet."

Zuko relaxed at the voice for once. "Hey Azula." He remarked, not bothering to fight with his sister about the nickname. "What do you want?"

Azula smirked at him before walking over and sitting on the bed. "Uncle told me to check up on you." She paused. "Frankly, I'm surprised Zuzu. _I_ would've jumped overboard a long time ago."

Zuko turned around and rolled his eyes. "Azula, you know I can't do _that._ This is a very important treaty—"

"—And you must honor it, blah blah blah." Azula finished for him. "But you don't even know this 'Sokka'! How do you know he won't be a complete jerk!"

Zuko shrugged. "I don't. And if he is, I'll teach him a thing or two."

Azula scoffed at that before hopping down from the bed and smirking as she folded her arms. "Just remember all I've told you and he won't know what hit him."

Zuko rolled his eyes at that. "You mean all those practical jokes? You know I can't use those on him!"

Azula grinned. "Why not? If he's a jerk—"

"If he's a jerk, I'll deal with it _my_ way."

"You mean try to lecture him about honor and all that? You know Waterbenders don't know a thing about honor!"

Zuko frowned. "Azula! They probably just have a different code of honor than we do!"

Azula scoffed. "Oh yeah. A code of honor that involves eating _seal jerky._" She grinned and made a gagging noise, causing both siblings to burst out laughing.

Just then, the door opened and both looked up, their laughter dying at the sight of their uncle.

Iroh sighed as he glanced at his niece and nephew. "Zuko, you're not dressed."

"I was just going to." Zuko answered quietly.

Iroh nodded. "Well make sure to hurry. We'll be there in barely two days and I want to make sure the clothes fit you."

Zuko nodded. "Fine."

Iroh sighed. "Azula, quit bothering your brother and come have some tea—"

"I _hate_ tea!" Azula snapped. "Why must you always insist on me drinking that horrible thing?"

"Azula, do not use that tone with me—"

"I will use it when I want to!" Azula shot back as she walked past their uncle. Iroh sighed and shut the door beside them, leaving Zuko on his own.

Zuko shook his head slightly as he listened to the two argue, before reaching for the nearest cloth. _This is going to be the longest few days I have ever seen…_He thought to himself.

_

* * *

Yes. I am guilty as charged. The characters are OOC. (is handcuffed and thrown in jail)_

_But it's not my fault! _

_Every story has at least a minor OOC and frankly mine does too. Why? Well, since there's no war, none of the things in the show happened, so Zuko is still the happy person in his flashbacks (mainly those in Zuko Alone). _

_So…yeah._

_SVA_


	2. Many Meetings

_Disclaimer: Nope._

_Warning: Yaoi._

_Note: AU story and OOC-ness to some extent._

_Oh…Hakoda is Sokka and Katara's dad's name…oops. I'm correcting that. _

_But Liang is still owned by me…as is Chun, Bei Hai, Dongji, and Bing Zhu…and Ko._

_If I'm smart then I'll run away  
But I'm not so I guess I'll stay  
Heaven forbid  
I'll take my chance on a beautiful stranger_

--_Beautiful Stranger  
__--Madonna_

* * *

"Gold? Why gold? Why not red?" 

Zuko blinked and turned from the rail to face his sister. Glancing down, he sighed. He was wearing a thin golden robe with short sleeves with a thin gold long-sleeved shirt under it to match, and a pair of gold baggy pants almost hidden by the robe. He shrugged. "Uncle says it brings out my eyes or something like that."

Azula laughed. "Whatever. I think he just wants you to look flashy for your _boyfriend…_"

Zuko made a face. "He's not my boyfriend! He's my _fiancée_!"

"So how come you don't have that necklace thing yet?" Azula teased. "You know, the one that Waterbenders give to their _lovers_ as a sign of _engagement_?"

Zuko huffed. "When the six months are over, he will be required to give one to me. As am I required to give him this in return." He pulled back the sleeve of the shirt to reveal a thin gold band clasped around his wrist.

Azula rolled her eyes. "I know, I know. Just teasing you for the last time…" She sighed. "It's going to be boring at the palace without you…not that I'm complimenting you or anything. It's just that you're so fun to tease and play pranks on…"

"Okay, okay. I get your point." Zuko answered, smiling a bit. "I'll miss you too." He paused, then sighed. "So you're leaving now?"

Azula nodded. "Yeah. From this point on, only you, Uncle, and the royal guards are allowed to continue onward. Pretty stupid, if you ask me."

Zuko shrugged as he turned back to watching the escort ships slowly halt and fall back, until only three ships were sailing on. "The Water Tribes have been known to be pretty paranoid about letting foreign boats enter their capital directly. Just like the Air Nomads."

"Princess Azula?"

The siblings turned to see a tall, thin, dark-skinned woman with hazel eyes in front of them. She hurriedly bowed before beckoning to Azula. "Please, Princess. It is time to depart."

Azula sighed. "Fine…I'll be right there, An." She turned back to Zuko. "Well, best of luck, Zuzu. Send some letters here and there." She patted him on the back, never being the one to hug people, and turned to go to the little ship that would transfer her onto a bigger vessel waiting a bit further back.

Zuko nodded. "Write to me to!" He called after her, only to laugh at the disgusted expression on her face. Azula hated writing with a passion. He waved after her as he watched the small ship depart, sailing back to the awaiting ships.

"Prince Zuko?"

Zuko glanced behind him to see a tall man, looking very much like the woman An. "What is it, Ko?"

"General Iroh wants me to tell you that we will be arriving soon."

Zuko nodded. "Alright."

* * *

Liang wanted nothing more than to slap silly the boy who stood in front of her. She knew he wanted to be anywhere else than here, but honestly, couldn't the boy at least _pretend_ to be a little more exuberant? 

"Stand up straight!" She snapped. "Shoulder's back and head up! We are not interested in the _floor!_"

Sokka rolled his eyes but did as he was told, only to go back into a slouch once her back was turned and then yelled at again.

Liang pursed her lips as she straightened his shirt, yet again. "For Spirit's sake, Sokka! You're fiancée will be here any minute! Can't you look _decent_ for once in your life?"

Sokka huffed and opened his mouth to retort, but his aunt had already turned away from him again.

"Hey Sokka!" A familiar voice to his left made Sokka sigh in relief. Finally some people who understood!

Turning, he nodded to the four teens who had just entered. They, like him, were wearing their best clothes. "Hey Chun, Bei Hai, Dongji, and Bing Zhu."

Bing Zhu, a teen with short, spiky hair, grinned at him before elbowing him playfully. "So…ready to see what your fiancée looks like?"

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Nope."

The group laughed at that. "He'll probably be those stuck-up types." Chun remarked, chuckling, as he pulled back his shoulder blade-length hair into a ponytail.

Bei Hai nodded, his straight chin-length hair falling constantly in front of his face. "I've heard that Firebenders care more for 'inner' beauty than 'outer' beauty…so he'll probably be pretty ugly."

"Yeah! And he'll probably have that real fiery temper Firebenders are supposed to have…" Added Dongji, his hair in multiple braids that reached to his shoulder.

Sokka huffed. "You guys aren't helping…"

"Do we ever?" Bing Zhu added, before all of them snapped to attention as Liang returned with a spare shirt. She frowned when she saw them, but said nothing to them as she tossed the shirt to Sokka.

"Change into that. Your shirt has bits and pieces of food stuck all over it. Honestly Sokka! You eat like a pig!"

Sokka flushed a bit as the others chuckled quietly, but obediently slipped off his shirt and put on the spare one.

Liang nodded. "Now stand up straight, all of you!" She snapped, causing all the boys to snap to attention. "Now get out there and act like gentlemen, you hear me?"

There was a chorus of "yes ma'am"'s and the boys obediently filed out of the room, heading toward the docks.

* * *

"Prince Zuko? General Iroh?" 

Both said persons turned to face the captain. He hurriedly bowed to them before nodding towards the looming docks. "We will be docking in a few minutes, my Lords."

Iroh nodded, before turning back to watching the docks come closer and closer. It was indeed a grand view; he had heard that the Southern Water Tribe was very similar in build to the Northern Water Tribe, only the buildings more spread out. He could just make out a large group of people waiting on the docks. Glancing down at his nephew, he saw the boy take a deep breath and grip the rail a little tighter. He felt a little sorry for the teen, but knew that there was no other choice. They had to go through with this.

Zuko almost jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Glancing up at his uncle, he smiled nervously before looking back at the docks. So this was it. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes for a second before opening them again. _I am ready_.

* * *

Sokka wanted oh so much to be anywhere else than this. Hell, shoveling manure in the stables seemed so much better than standing here. He had absolutely no desire to meet his future…_fiancée._ He didn't care who he was and he didn't care about the treaty either. Why did everything have to happen to him? _I am so not ready…_

He scowled as he watched the huge ship loom nearer. He could see people assembling on deck in order and rank, readying for arrival. It was just like the rumors said. The Fire Nation was oh so formal and everything had to be in oh such a specific order!

Sokka scoffed at this, earning a disapproving look from his aunt. The Fire Nation and their rules. He personally never paid attention to any lessons his tutors tried to teach him about the Fire Nation, but he had heard enough from traveling salesmen.

They were the most arrogant, pompous, and formal beings in the entire world! They held their honor as the most important and sacred thing in the world, and would even _die_ for it. Sokka couldn't help but roll his eyes at that. Honestly, what kind of people would _die_ for such a stupid little thing as honor?

And he had no doubt his fiancée would be like that. _Well._ He thought. _If I might as well be stuck with an ugly, arrogant Firebender, I might as well teach him some humility. _He paused before chuckling as he tried to imagine his fiancée. _Probably their shielding him behind all those men so because he's so hideous!_

The dull thud of the ship hitting the dock brought him back from his thoughts, and Sokka quickly glanced up, just in time to see the front of the ship lower onto the dock.

Immediately, guards fully clothed in armor so that no skin showed came down the ramp, before stopping and stepping to the side, ready for anything.

Sokka held back a scoff. _Yep. Formal as the rumors say._

Just then, a plump, short man fully dressed in armor, came down the ramp towards them, a stony expression on his face.

Sokka blinked at the man. This…couldn't be his…? Sokka gulped but then felt his father beside him shift.

"Ah…" Hakoda remarked, smiling a bit as he bowed before the man. "General Iroh. So good to see you again."

Sokka sighed in relief. Nope.

The short man, General Iroh, bowed back before his face broke into a grin. "Ah, Hakoda. It has been a long time."

"So it has." Hakoda replied. "And…" He glanced at the ship again with curiosity. "Prince Zuko?"

The General nodded as he glanced behind him. "He's coming."

Just as he said that, a young teen dressed purely in gold silks appeared on the ramp. He seemed to hesitate for a second, before gracefully making his way down.

Sokka blinked in surprise as he watched him descend. _Wow._ He thought, stunned. He had not expected this…

The teen was…well…_beautiful,_ he'd give him that much There were really no other words to describe him. Sokka felt a small smirk rise to his face as he studied the teen, his eyes making sure to grace over every curve of the teen's body. The clothes he wore were thin, but they did well in showing off the curves. But the body was nothing compared to the face. Elegant and soft as it seemed, the face was unnaturally pale, even for a Firebender. But it contrasted well with the bright golden eyes.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sokka caught sight of Bing Zhu making a thumbs-up towards him. Sokka grinned to himself a bit before frowning. At least the teen was pretty. He'd give him that. But he was sure that he was no different from all the rest of the Firebenders out there. And he would treat him as such too.

The teen, by now, had reached them, and bowed gracefully before them. Hakoda responded with a bow, himself, as did the rest of the group although Sokka only did a quick one.

* * *

Zuko made sure to bow low to his future father-in-law. Good first impressions were key to maintaining this alliance. 

Hakoda had bowed back, and Zuko was happy to see that he seemed pleased; however, Zuko made sure to keep his face emotionless.

"Ah, Prince Zuko…we meet at last." Hakoda remarked, smiling a bit at him. Zuko allowed a small smile on his face as he bowed his head a little in response.

Hakoda smiled a bit more before placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "This is my son, Prince Sokka."

Zuko looked at the short pony tailed teen with interest, before bowing a little. He could have sworn he saw a haughty smirk cross the teen's face when he did so, but ignored it. He would find out what his fiancée was _really_ like later.

* * *

Sokka quickly forced the smirk off his face when he saw the teen look at him in interest before bowing. Formal, definitely. Pretty, oh hell yeah. No doubt, however, that as polite as he acted, he was really just a stuck-up prince. Sokka was sure of it, and he would do everything he could to prove himself right. _Oh yeah…pretty boy was definitely in for it around here…_ _And maybe I can have a thing or two in return… _He thought a little afterwards as he watched with disinterest as the elders talked.

* * *

"I trust your trip went well?" 

Iroh nodded. "Save for a small storm, everything went smoothly as planned."

"Excellent." Hakoda remarked. "Would you care to come inside to discuss the finalities of the treaty?"

Iroh nodded. "That would be nice." He paused. "I don't suppose you have Ginseng tea?"

Hakoda laughed. "Of course we do. I wouldn't have forgotten such a thing, old friend." With that, he hinted for Iroh to follow, and led him and the rest of the group inside the castle that was looming in front of them.

Sokka sighed and followed them before glancing back at the golden-eyed teen. He was watching him as if waiting for something. Sokka scoffed silently. If he thought that he was going to lead him inside, then he had another thing coming! He was very well capable of finding his own way in. With that, he trotted to catch up with his friends.

Zuko paused for a second, looking at his fiancée, awaiting some sort of recognition or formality, but was surprised when the teen just trotted off, leaving him on the docks. Zuko frowned. This was not getting off to a good start.

"Hey!"

Zuko turned to see two girls, one with white hair and one with her hair braided and two small strands pinned up, to his left.

"I'm Princess Katara," The girl with the braided hair remarked, before adding with an afterthought, "I'm Sokka's younger sister."

"And I'm Princess Yue." The white-haired girl greeted. "I'm Princess of the Northern Water Tribe."

Zuko bowed a bit to them. "Prince Zuko." He stated simply, smiling a bit. "I don't suppose you two could show me where to go…?"

The two girls laughed before each grabbed one of his arms and began to drag him to the palace. "Of course!" Katara remarked, grinning. "And don't worry about my idiot brother. He's just a little…stubborn."

"Don't worry. He'll warm up to you." Yue added, before winking. "We'll make sure that he does."

Zuko smiled at them. "Thanks." Then he winced; his arms were getting numb.

* * *

_Oh and note: The Fire Nation has servants, who live with the families they serve and are loyal to them to the end. In return for loyalty, the family they serve provides them food, shelter and treat them well. It is dishonorable to beat a servant, unlike in the Water Tribes, where the servants are more like slaves._

_And also note: not all Fire Nation servants are dark-skinned…Ko and An are just a special case. -_

_SVA_


End file.
